perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dual Log
After the February 2018 update, the steps below do not work. Task manager must be used to shut down Arc, and Arc restarted. Log out of Arc, log into Arc with a second account, and start a new window. You will need to know the passwords of both accounts, and to be safe, the emails too. # Get PWI in windowed mode: Gear symbol in the bottom right, where you log out. System Settings, Screen symbol, third icon on the right. The first line is the text on the tabs; we want the System tab. Then next lower it says Effects; we want the second line under that, below "Overall", where it says "Res", short for Resolution. The furthest right on that line, where it probably says, "Full", choose "Window" instead # Obtain if necessary a second email account # Go to http://www.arcgames.com/en/games and choose "Register" at the top of the page; use the new email to start a second account Dual logging is legal, with two accounts logged in separately. More than two accounts is not. More than two characters on the same account logged in would be problematic in any case. The only way to transfer items and funds between accounts is the normal Trade function. Because PWI spells can be stacked up to two at a time, it makes it easier for two Arcane characters to cast continuously, as long as lag or other obstructions permits, by hitting a spell icon to begin a spell, hitting another to follow, then switching windows, and repeat. As of the release of Neverfall expansion, the dual client difficulties seen during Primal Warfare were fixed, and then later it was made possible to log in with the normal client to either of two accounts. If the icon bug reoccurs, the second account should be accessed with the icon of a shortcut to OS > C: > Perfect World Entertainment > Perfect World International > Element > elementclient . If the other bug reoccurs, players are still able to log into the elementclient icon first, then the normal icon. The shortcut is created from the element.exe icon in the PWI Element folder. To create a second account, a second E-mail address is required. To use a second account simultaneously with the first, the Settings must be Windowed Mode. A second password is highly recommended. The benefits of two characters logged in at the same time are obvious, cannot be understated, and are the most challenging task to maximize in the whole of PWI. Trading items between characters is of course not challenging, but the rest: healing, buffing, and all manner of teamwork are not only an opportunity but a challenge for a single player playing a pair of characters. It is good manners and good sense to not abuse the capabilities of other players who are devoting all their efforts to a single character, by entering a team situation that is beyond the capabilities of a dual-logged character duo. If one lets one's team down, one is likely to die also. On the other hand, there are some clear indications of a good time to dual log in a team. For example, Level 100+ characters aiding a low-to-mid level group usually turn such FBs and BHs into a simple run-through, and the player might just as well benefit two characters, as one, from this. The same principle of high-level aid applies in reverse: the benefits of a high level can outweigh the drawbacks of dual-logging, so dual-logged high level characters are more of an aid than a single one, in early-mid to late-mid level encounters (70-90, or if one wants to be on the safer side, 65-85). Squads * Barbarian + Cleric. The most defensive. If this team cannot survive, nothing else can. Next most defensive would another of the Heavy Armor users, then Duskblade then Assassin. Blademaster is more defensive in the sense of reducing damage (AC buff reduces damage before it is even dealt, rather than counting on HP), but Barbarian reduces the risk of aggro on the Cleric more as well. Cleric buffs max out at level 59, unless you count the Skill Books at 89 ::Clerics can automate their healing with Regeneration Aura (Blue Bubble, BB), and on weaker opponents, can augment damage automatically with Heaven's Wrath (Red Bubble) * Venomancer + Mystic. Did you know that Pet Heal can target any pet, regardless of whether it is a Venomancer or Mystic pet? This is, depending on character and pet, somewhere between as defensive as Light Armor + Cleric, and Heavy + Cleric, with comparable damage as well ::Mystics can automate (almost; recasting required every minute in game time, which is in this case about a RL minute) their healing with Healing Herb, and debuff Wraiths' attacks with Spidervine and debuff Wraiths' defense with Befuddling Creeper * High offense: Assassin and Archer. There is synergy between the Buffs and debuffs Buffs, or enhancements, are an inseparable part of a character Class' contribution to a duo, or squad. Defensive buffs are critical but limited in usefulness; once you can ensure survival, then more defense is unnecessary, whereas more offense always helps. However, all other things being equal, defense allows more powerful targets, with greater rewards, to be tackled. The exception is where enemy defense is so high that damage output cannot keep up with their healing, but these enemies are extremely rare in games as a whole. The reason for offensive buffs, that add damage output, to be paramount is in the case of weaker enemies that one must kill quickly to minimize the time spent doing it, whether to keep up with other players, or for whatever reason. Being able to be offensive is the "sweet spot" of PvE; survivability ensured, more offense makes whatever you are doing faster. Debuffs are the second most important addition to player skills. Debuffs on enemies are always working at cross purposes with the primary goal of making them die quickly; the quicker they die, the more often you have to spend time debuffing; time that could have been spent simply damaging them. Debuffs come in two flavors, just as buffs do: defensive buffs that lower the enemies' capacity to attack, and offensive buffs that increase the player's capacity to attack. The offensive buffs are further divided into increases to player damage (Duskblade, Wizard), decreases in the enemies' defense (Archer, Barbarian (phys), Cleric, Duskblade (phys), Venomancer), and decreases in enemy HP (Archer, Assassin, Venomancer-does not stack with Amplify Damage-). Seekers have the only buff in the game that adds directly to Attack Level. Unfortunately the value is quite low. Attack Level works out to roughly 1% of total damage per level. Other classes get much higher percentages on their buffs. Wizard's Frostblade buff is 30% of their base magic damage. Venomancers, Clerics, Barbarians and Archers debuff the enemies' physical protection, effectively increasing allies' damage, for at least 20%. Duskblade's Moon Chant increases skill damage by 15% and they debuff physical damage by 30% also, with Constellation Arc. Clerics can debuff magical defense too. Class Not counting the benefits of their unparalleled damage output, the clear loser in the squad enhancement game is Psychic; their benefit to squad defense is to heal a bit, but that is the sole interaction of Psychic skills with squad members. Even Empowered Vigor is a heal buff. Their debuffs do not benefit the damage output of other squad members either. Wizard damage increase buff aids melee characters only. Furthermore, the impressive sounding +30% is calculated off of base magic damage, which is only a fraction of a character's damage output. Many characters are throwing around 300% or more of this value when using their skills. Since "base" can carry the meaning of, unmodified, it seems unlikely that Wellspring Quaff or Manifest Virtue or even Cleric buffs affect it, but this is unknown. Not counting the benefits of heavy armor, Seeker's buff benefit is also low; every other character has a significant bonus to damage or defense, compared with the +3% attack and +5% defense of the Seeker. Stormbringer defensive buff protects only against "attack damage", and therefore not necessarily area effect damage, so would protect only the characters who are being targeted directly, which would overwhelmingly be tanks. Next is Demon Archers, with only an evasion and runspeed buff, and debuffs. Having said that, Archer's fractional HP decrease debuffs Sharpened Tooth Arrow and Blood Vow can do potentially infinite damage (rhetorically speaking, since that would be infinite enemy HP and who wants that really). Sage Archers are another thing entirely; their Stormrage Eagleon debuff of 50% to both magic and physical defense is unparalleled, although it requires two sparks. Damage increase buffs are modified to a great extent in the presence of the Assassin Bloopaint lifetap buff (again, only working on melee damage), where increasing the damage of the characters who are receiving the most damage, ie tanks, also protects them. Venomancer damage reduction protects only against physical damage. Their Amplify Damage is the standard debuff against which others must be compared, as befits a class for whom Curses are a speciality. This leaves the all-stars of squad buffs: Cleric, obviously, but also Barbarian, with both HP and physical attack buffs, and to a lesser extent, Blademaster's physical defense buff. Honorable mention goes to Duskblade, with an attack buff that affects physical AND magical attacks. Duskblade also adds defense in a way that irons out the speedbumps, by reducing the most deadly of attacks: critical attack dmg reduction by 40%. Primal Warfare bug :At the Primal Warfare patch of October 26, 2016 until the release of Neverfall, dual logging (for the more straightforward of two ways to perform it, see the other below) was bugged due to problems with elementclient.exe. The account that was logged in to Arc crashed out of elementclient.exe, or its character selection screen appeared empty, with no characters visible. The "create character" button worked, and the "New Character" class models were filled in with the character models from the account currently logged in to Arc. The fix for this was to follow the instructions below Exactly. Players had to log in normally with the account that is not logged in to Arc, and log into the account that IS logged in to Arc, with elementclient.exe # Log out of your old, main account: the one logged in to Arc, started with the normal "PWI" icon. Log into it with your new account name and password. To log in the old account as well, go to Desktop and navigate to: This PC/Windows (C:)/ Program Files (or x86)/PWI_en/element and look for the "element" application. Creating a shortcut to it would make things easier, otherwise just start it by double clicking it, and sign in with the old account name and password. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perfect World Category:Player Character